zombies don't need good lucks
by mikokorin
Summary: Well, it wasn't exactly Marinette's idea to be part of a secret organization that actively tries to revive the undead. Not that she knows that it was. It also wasn't her idea to let that man prance around what was once a beautiful Paris in a skin-tight leather suit and mask with green sclera contacts on. Everything is so cat-astrophic.


Notes: Oh, look what the cat brought in. _A freaking zombie au_ wow so surprising! (note sarcasm here)

* * *

" _Mama, what is that red bee on your hair?" Sabine laughed, pinching the nose of her little princess as they sat by the riverside._

" _That's not a red bee. It's a ladybug, honey. Could you kindly take it off my hair, please? Gently." The seven-year-old girl moved forward to take it out, but before little Marinette had the chance to, the ladybug flapped its tiny wings and flew._

" _Aw. It flew away, Maman. I think it wa' scared." Marinette mumbled._

 _Sabine chuckled at her daughter's antics, "It probably went to find her maman, Marinette. Did you know that ladybugs are said to be very lucky?" Her chuckle continued on as Marinette's eyes visibly shone._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, really." Sabine smiled, and little Marinette decided that her maman's smile was the best smile in the whole world, "Did you also know that ladybugs are Maman's favorite type of animal?"_

 _Marinette jumped while she laughed, "Then! Ladybugs is also Mar-nette's favorite!"_

" _Ladybugs_ are _, Marinette." Sabine scolded, although her amused expression says otherwise._

 _Marinette laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, Maman!"_

" _It's okay, honey. Let's go back? Your Papa must be waiting back at the house." Sabine stood up from the rock she sat on, and helped her daughter to stand._

 _Marinette grinned, "Okaaaay! I love you Maman!"_

 _Sabine smiled, her eyes full of warmth and satisfaction, "I love you too, my little Marinette."_

 _Two days later, the Dupain-Cheng household was swallowed by burning embers._

* * *

"… -reste, she might not…"

Maman?

"… remaining family is on _that_ house… "

"… -understand, sir. However, she still needs to reco-…"

"… Ma… ma…?" Marinette slowly opened her eyes, taking in the cream walls of whatever room she was in.

"She's awake, sir. I'll keep in touch with you later." Everything was white, but the lady beside her looked clearly out of place with her black _black_ hair and suit. She bore a stern expression that Marinette only saw in a villain's face that she once watched with Maman.

"Maman… Where…?" Little Marinette tried to sit up, but a sharp pain from her side prevented her from doing so. A strangled whimper was what she only was able to do.

"Hello, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." The scary lady also has a very cold voice, Marinette noticed.

 _I wonder if it's colder than the snow cones Maman used to make me every summer._

Maman. Papa.

Where were they?

Why is this scary lady beside her?

Marinette whimpered. Her side still stinging from the sharp pain and fear started creeping up on her because _where were her parents?_

"Unfortunately, while I regret what has transpired around your family, I will not tolerate any childish behavior from you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Stop whining." Well, this lady was certainly _not_ helping.

Little Marinette felt her tears coming up and made no move to stop them from overflowing because she has never felt so _alone._

"Maman! Papa!" Marinette started thrashing, throwing every single pillow that she can grab from the bed towards where the scary lady is.

 _Where was Maman? Where was Papa? Where?!_

The lady dodged every pillow with ease like she was expecting the girl to start panicking but the displeasure was very evident on her face.

She pushed up the glasses that started to slip from her nose. She was going to need to demand a raise if her boss indeed plans to let her handle every child that they keep.

Not that she would have the courage to stand up to Gabriel Agreste, though.

A short knock was unheard in the middle of the small chaos that was transpiring in the room, a small blob of blond peeked at the door.

"Nathalie, can I go to Chlo– ?" The rest of the sentence remained unheard of as the trio stopped whatever they were about to do. Marinette had her left arm suspended in the air with a – _surprise, surprise_ – cream white pillow and her IV drip by her right hand. The scary lady – _Nathalie_ , Marinette supposed – stood still and her face went pale as she stared at the blond boy by the door.

"Jeune Monsieur, I thought you were in your room."

"Ah," The blond boy went on to fully invite himself into the room, much to Marinette's amusement – her little panic attack now long forgotten – and rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "I was. But then Chloé called me and wanted me to go their hotel. And Père was nowhere to be found so…" He grinned, "I looked for you!"

"To go _to_ their hotel." The stern woman corrected.

"Ah," It was the same sound as he made two seconds ago, but Marinette can feel the sadness that it now carries. "Sorry… W-Who… is she?"

Noticing that the boy was looking at her, Marinette started to respond when Natalie said, "None of importance. Very well, I will notify your father of the sudden… appointment with Mlle. Bourgeois. You will be escorted to your destination within the next few minutes."

Green eyes shimmered with delight, obviously pleased that he will be able to spend time with his only friend, but he looked at the dark-haired girl dressed in what seemed like a hospital gown, which was odd considering that his house is anything _but._

"How about her?"

He didn't notice the look Nathalie gave the girl, too engrossed studying her face. If she was any of their staff, he would for sure remember her face. But she was _too_ young, possibly even a year younger than him, maybe?

Well, it was possible that this girl was a child of one of their staff. Though that didn't exactly explain the tube connected to her right hand.

"She will be left to her own devices, in the meantime. Your father would like to speak to her later, and I am expected to…" Adrien was surprised at the hostility of Nathalie's next words, had this girl done something nasty to her? Probably. "… _prepare_ her."

Nathalie's quite infamous with her temper for children. Ones that are not her boss', anyway.

"I will come to you once I have spoken to your father, Adrien. Please wait in your room, I will be there shortly."

Adrien hummed, turning his back to open the door, "Okay. Thanks Natalie."

Once Adrien left, Nathalie directed her cold gaze to the little girl who was back to lying in her bed, her blue eyes staring back at Natalie with curiosity. "As I have said, you will be left to your own devices. Although that does not mean you get to destroy everything in her, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. I also advice that you stay quiet and don't approach that young man you just saw. If ever he comes back, which I doubt, do _not_ give him your name or I will know – _h_ _e_ will know. And trust me," Natalie's mouth was set into a thin line.

"You wouldn't want him to know."

Who is _he_? Marinette wanted to ask, but knew better and kept her mouth shut. For a seven-year old girl, she knew times when curiosity would kill the cat.

This was one of those times.

* * *

Notes: (because I _cat_ get enough sorry I'm gonna stop) I have officially become a miraculous trash. Kill me now.

Actually, don't. Not until the RevealTM has been done.

Not until my children are together.

I'm not even sure if I'll continue with this story. I don't even _know_ how I'll continue this.

I've got like, 3 or 4 other on-going stories that are rotting in my _soon-to-be-_ _updated_ pile.

ps: cat son needs so _much_ love in this story, and I'm gonna give it to him, once I stop being the lazy ass I am. Also, humor might come later in the story when the tension settles down ;)


End file.
